priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Prizmmy☆
Prizmmy☆ '(shortened from "Prism with me") was a Japanese idol group formely affiliated with Avex Entertainment but they later switched to Avex Pictures. They have sung many songs for Pretty Rhythm, PriPara's first ending, Jumpin' Dancin', third ending I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ and seventh ending LOVE TROOPER. Sometimes they collaborate with their sister group, 'Prism☆Mates to form Prism☆Box. History Previously a three person group, Mia, Reina and Karin (at that time called Prism Mates) were trained to be Prism Stars (it became a segment in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream) in Fashion, Dance and Singing. Later, their members increased when Ayami joined the team. They then announced their name would be "Prizmmy☆" and completed their debut single "Everybody's Gonna be Happy", which was'' Aurora Dream's 4th Ending. They sung most of the songs for ''Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, where Prizmmy☆ were the main protagonists. On 30th March 2014, Ayami graduated from Prizmmy☆ in order to continued her studies. On 5th April 2014, it was announced that Prism☆Mates' leader, Hina, joined Prizmmy☆. On 9th December 2016, it was announced that they will disband at the end of March 2017, along with their sister group, Prism☆Mates. They disbanded on March 31, 2017 during their last live "Hello My Future". Discography Albums *''Take Off!'' (July 24, 2013) *''Music Goes on'' (June 25, 2014) *''Prizmmy THE BEST'' (February 22, 2017) Singles *''Everybody's Gonna be Happy'' (March 16, 2012) *''Dear My Future ~Mirai ni Jibun E~'' (April 25, 2012) *''my Transform'' (April 25, 2012) *''Brand New World'' (August 29, 2012) *''Body Rock'' (November 21, 2012) *''Panpina! (February 20, 2013) *''Boy Meets Girl (May 22, 2013) *''EZ Do Dance'' (July 24, 2013) *''Crazy Gonna Crazy'' (October 30, 2013) *''Butterfly Effect (February 5, 2014) *Jumpin'! Dancin'!'' (September 17, 2014) *''I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou (Vacharu) to Shinjitsu (Riaru) no Hazama de'' (February 18, 2015) Mini Albums *''LOVE TROOPER'' (February 24, 2016) In Prism☆Box *''RainBowXRainBow'' (April 24, 2013) *''Happy Star☆Restaurant'' (February 26, 2014) *''Glitter Runway☆ (November 26, 2014) Members Current Members *Mia Kusakabe *Karin Takahashi *Reina Kubo *Hina Miyazaki Former Members *Ayami Sema (Graduated March 2014) Trivia *While Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream aired; Mia, Karin, and Reina all had major roles in the live action portion of the show. The live action segment showcased their training, performances, and coord creating. *Although they became ''Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future's main characters, their personality with their anime counterpart differs. **Also, although Reina is the group's leader in real life, Mia's counterpart was designated the leader in the anime. **The same goes for another unit PURETTY, when So Min (in real life) and Hye In (in the anime) took their part. *Prism☆Mates' Mirei is Karin's sister. *All of the Prizmmy members (sans Ayami) were once part of Prism☆Mates. Photos File:O0800048011769994945.jpg|The original Prizmmy. From left to right: Karin Takahashi, Mia Kusakabe, Reina Kubo, Ayami Sema. Prism-Box-Glitter-Way-down.jpg|Prism Box Purizumii.jpg|Prizmmy☆'s anime counterparts from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Videos See Prizmmy☆ - Music Video Gallery. Category:Real Life Idols Category:Music